


Trouble

by EmTail



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Author Projecting, F/F, Narcissism, Other, Relationship Issues, Songfic, narcissistic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmTail/pseuds/EmTail
Summary: This is me just kinda venting with a songbtw for chaitgories it should be F/N (Female/Enby (nonbinary)
Relationships: me/my ex
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000479





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> TW-  
> MENTIONED  
> RELASIONSHIP ISSUES  
> EMOTINAL AND MENTAL ABUSE  
> RELASIONSHIP ABUSE  
> BREAK UP
> 
> *slow and sadden the song for this*
> 
> If you would like to know some about it-  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHDgckmDK67/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

Im in trouble  
im an addict  
im addicted to this one  
They've got my stomach in a knot  
and my heart in a whirl 

But even worse   
I cant even leave them  
Theyre love is nothing more  
i mean whyyy  
Do I keep staying

Ive been staying up to late   
ive been hoping we can fix  
this mess we are in~  
I swear they're going mad  
and that time ap-art  
Will be the death of us   
I swear, I swear  
  
And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Oh...  
  
Im gonna run just like mama sa-a-ai-d~  
but its gonna hurt  
  


because theyre so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
hurting me  
and I need to leave   
Is this good for me?   
lets hope so  
  
Im in trouble  
im so bad here  
see at this part they say sorry  
Make me fell its all my fault  
like ive done it all wrong

But even worse   
I cant even leave them  
Theyre love is nothing now  
and honestly  
I'm left with no choice  
  
Ive been staying up to late   
ive been hoping we can fix  
this mess we are in~  
I swear they're going mad  
and that time ap-art  
Will be the death of us   
I swear, I swear  
  
And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Oh  
  
Im running just like mama sa-a-ai-d~  
but it hurts so bad

Because theyre so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
hurting me  
and I need to leave   
Is this good for me?   
lets hope so

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Oh, oh  
  
...Bye...

**Author's Note:**

> my 11/3/2020 in a nutshell
> 
> comment plz??


End file.
